User blog:JacobKyleF/PE Proposal: Dark Lord (Ragnarok)
Today's Topic is Dark Lord (Ragnarok) This is my 5th Proposal and the last for this week before i start searching for something else to propose for next week. and Besides, i basically ran out of ideas to study a villain who's not the pure evil category. but for now enjoy reading this proposal. Who is he? The Dark Lord is the main antagonist of Ragnarok franchise. Rumored, it is said that he is considerably weaker in underworld. Still, he is the one of the strongest enemies to the heroes. What has he Done to Cross the MEH Dark Lord appeared as the true main villain in the video game-based anime series. Dark Lord was born from the negative emotions of human people and many creatures as well. He was responsible for bringing the reign of terror to this world. As a result of his actions, the humans and monsters joined forces to defeat him before sealing away from the surface of Midguard with the help of Seven Ambitions. However, Dark Lord never truly died. As long as the negative emotions of the human race continue to flow around the world, he would remain alive. Dark Lord was confined and located in the area of Glastheim. During the beginning of his progress, he prepared his plan to be awakened. He will be prepared to engulf the world with darkness and the reign of terror. Then, he hired Keough, Zealotus, and Zephyr into working with him to look for the Seven Ambitions, which were now scattered in Midguard. As the story continues, Dark Lord is nearly awakened in receiving three crystals of the Seven Ambitions. He then continues to encourage his minions by looking for the crystal that is desiring love. Sometime later, his revival is nearly complete by disposing his minions. When Keough completely removed the soul crystal from Yufa's body, Dark Lord corrupted her soul into an emotionless puppet in the process. During the last battle in Glastheim, he uses the powers of the crystals to summon the Dark Illusions and orders them to stop the heroes. At the same time, he killed both Keough and Zephyr during the their last battles against Iruga and Takius, thus obtaining the crystals in the process. With all of the crystals gathered, Dark Lord is revived to break the seal before appearing to Roan and Yufa. Shortly, Yufa was freed from corruption and Roan was healed once more. The two heroes tried to attack him with their attacks. Dark Lord deflected them with the power of the seven crystals. Suddenly, Maya destroyed the Seven Ambitions. Dark Lord quickly becomes weaker and powerless. Enraged, he tries to kill both Roan and Yufa; but his Meteor Storm was broken by the Spell Breaker used by Takius. Dark Lord is then ambushed and attacked by Maya and Judea, who survived the battle against Dark Illusions. Roan attacks him with the special sword was used to seal Melopsum and Yufa unleashed Magnus Exorcismus to seal him once more. After the final battle was over, Baphomet arrives to Dark Lord that he was tired of evilness. Baphomet unleashes the epic blow to smash crystal where Dark Lord got sealed, thus ending the demon's life. Heinous Standards Dark Lord is the greatest king among demons and other monsters. He is the mastermind behind the bad events in both game and anime series. Dark Lord is cunning and responsible for manipulating and recruiting good ones as his minions like Keough. He shows superiority to all of the monsters. He plans to destroy humanity by bringing the reign of terror throughout this world. In addition, he has plenty of countless personalities, completely evil in nature. He also shows no remorse for what he did in corrupting many heroes, and with wiping out all of his minions when they tried to revive him. Mitigating Factors/Redeeming Qualities This is not surprising, and how it not surprising you ask... It's '''0% '''That he lacks of redemption and totally has no care for anyone, plus after being revived by his minions who serve him with great respect, only to lead them to their demise after he was reawaken. Critical Opinion I Really need to say this for not only myself but to anyone reading this. The Dark Lord truly isn't made of evil and because of that he had a grudging hatred towards humanity and wants to end it all with a bang, when i mean a bang, i meant he attempts to commit a painful genocide towards them. Also, He kinda reminds me of other demonic and cosmic entity villains such as Bill Cipher, Demon King Jackal, Diablo (Diablo), Hades (Kid Icarus), and Prometheus (Jump Force). Final Verdict Easy Yes from Me. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals